


Protection

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x22, A fic born from denial, Gen, God acting like an actual father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x22 contained some unacceptable lies! Here's the truth.<br/>(Or "God is still a lousy father but not as bad as he is in the show")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm extremely upset with 11x22 and wrote this in response.

“Where are you going?” asked Lucifer.

“For a wander. You know, quick tour of the planet before the big fight. Just in case...” replied Chuck.  
  
“In case you don't make it.” finished Lucifer. “Probably for the best.”

Chuck ignored the snideness of Lucifer's tone and vanished from the bunker.

*

“About time. Do you need me yet? I'm going crazy in here.” said Gabriel as Chuck appeared in the tiny pocket dimension that had been his home for the past 6 years.  
  
“Oh, I can see that. You look like you're really suffering.” replied Chuck, glancing at the attractive, lingerie-clad, woman who was currently feeding Gabriel M&Ms.

“Got to pass the time somehow.” smirked Gabriel. He clicked his fingers and the woman vanished, as did the 12 or so other people lounging around the pool. “So, is the world ready for my big return? I can't wait to see the look on the Winchesters faces.”

“Yeah...about that...” Chuck said, somewhat reluctantly.

“No.” Gabriel sat up, all trace of mirth gone. “Dad, you promised...”

“I know. I know. But...I think we have a good shot at doing this without you.”  
  
“Bullshit!” exclaimed Gabriel, standing up. “It took all five of us to stop her last time. You _need_ me.” 

“I NEED my sons to stay alive!” Chuck retorted. “Gabriel, please. Bringing you and Raphael back took a lot of work, even for me. I can't lose either of you again. I won't let that happen.” 

“Either of us? You're benching Raphael too?” Gabriel said. “That's suicide!”

“It's a risk I'm willing to take.” replied Chuck. He looked at Gabriel, seeing past the vessel's flesh and into the beautiful, twisting, light that was his true form; The twitching ripple of golden wings and majestic faces, all currently scowling in displeasure. 

“So you won't risk me and Raphael, but Mike and Lu are expendable?” snapped Gabriel. 

Chuck hesitated and Gabriel tilted his head, a look of outrage on his face. 

“Oh no...no...You didn't let Michael out, did you?” Gabriel said. He started pacing, a feeling of panic welling inside him. His father had lost his freaking mind. 

“This is for the best.” Chuck said. “We have the remaining garrisons, the demons, the witches...and The Winchesters. It's enough.” 

“Well what if it's not?” yelled Gabriel. “What if you lose? You think Amara is going to let me and my brothers live because we weren't there for the battle? It's our universe too! We deserve the right to fight for it!” 

“You deserve to live!” Chuck yelled back and the skies above darkened momentarily, an attempt at reminding Gabriel who had authority here. “You are my sons! I failed you once. I will not fail you again.” 

Chuck took a breath and regained his composure before continuing. 

“I have no choice with Lucifer. He's already out, and he's barely tolerating me as it is. But if I could get him out of this fight too, I would.”

“What about my choice? My freedom?” argued Gabriel. “It's my decision.”

“I'm sorry, Gabriel.” Chuck replied. “Truly, I am. But I will protect you. Even if you hate me for it.” 

He vanished, leaving Gabriel to scream his frustrations out in his gilded cage. 

 


End file.
